leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
You
You & Me & Pokémon is one of the five songs on Pokémon Karaokémon. The full version of this song is included on the Totally Pokémon CD. Some lyrics are also featured in Finale. This song is also one of the ending themes for the English dub of Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, where it is performed by Dominic Nolfi. Episodes * Don't Touch That 'dile * Flower Power * Once in a Blue Moon * For Crying Out Loud! * Foul Weather Friends * A Shadow of a Drought * The Fire-ing Squad! * Hot Matches! * The Fortune Hunters Lyrics Original version The magic feeling, it's growing so strong, Always leads me to a place where I belong. Won't go away, never let me down, I've got the greatest friends that ever could be found. Across every river, behind every tree, On top of every mountain, they're a part of you and me! (One world) One world - now and forever! (Best friends) Best friends, loyal and true! (One dream) One dream, put side by side, There's nothing we can't do! (One hand) One hand, helping the other! (Each heart) Each heart, beating as one! (We live) We live, always together, Sharing the same bright sun! You & Me & Pokémon! They rush like water, they soar like the wind, They're always with me every day that I begin. They burn like fire, they chill like ice, They take on any challenge, make any sacrifice. Across every river, behind every tree, On top of every mountain, they're a part of you and me! (One world) One world - now and forever! (Best friends) Best friends, loyal and true! (One dream) One dream, put side by side, There's nothing we can't do! (One hand) One hand helping the other! (Each heart) Each heart beating as one! (We live) We live, always together, Sharing the same bright sun! You & me & Pokémon! (One world) One world... (Best friends) Best friends, loyal and true... (One dream) Just one dream... There's nothing that we can't do! (One world) One world - now and forever! (Best friends) Best friends, loyal and true! (One dream) One dream that side by side, There's nothing we can't do! (One hand) One hand helping the other! (Each heart) Each heart beating as one! (We live) We live always together, Sharing the same bright sun! You & me & Pokémon! Movie version The magic feeling, it's growing so strong, Always leads me to a place where I belong. Won't go away, never let me down, I've got the greatest friends that ever could be found. Across every river, behind every tree, On top of every mountain, they're a part of you and me! (One world) One world - now and forever! (Best friends) Best friends, loyal and true! (One dream) One dream, put side by side, There's nothing we can't do! (One hand) One hand, helping the other! (Each heart) Each heart, beating as one! (We live) We live, always together, Sharing the same bright sun! (One world) One world... You & Me & Pokémon! Pokémon Live! Reprise 1 One more, won't be much longer Till my plan is complete! One fight, then after that You'll all be at my feet! One hand, ruling the planet Each day is mine to run You'll live to serve your My reign has just begun My world. Me and you, my Pokémon. We'll beat one more Pokémon. Trivia * This song was featured in the dubs of Who's Flying Now? and Shocks and Bonds. * The title of this song, Toi et Moi et Pokémon, is similar to the title of the Japanese song toi et moi. In other languages Forever |da=Dig og Mig og Pokémon You and Me and Pokémon |nl= You and Me and Pokémon |fi= You, Me and Pokémon |fr_eu=Toi et Moi et Pokémon You and Me and Pokémon |de=Ihr und Ich und Pokémon You and Me and Pokémon Mit Dir With You |hu= A new day calling always |it=Noi Due E I Pokémon We and You and Pokémon |pl= You and Me and Pokémon |pt_br= Me and You and Pokémon |pt_eu=Tu e Eu e Pokémon You and Me and Pokémon |es_eu=Tu Yo y Pokémon You and Me and Pokémon |es_la= You and Me with Pokémon You and Me and Pokémon |sv= You & Me & Pokémon }} Category:Karaokémon songs Category:Pokémon Live! songs Category:English movie ending themes de:Ihr und ich und Pokémon (Musiktitel) es:ED1P05 fr:Toi et Moi et Pokémon zh:You & Me & Pokémon